


In which the werewolf is loved

by kiexen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius finds an old legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which the werewolf is loved

**Author's Note:**

> credit goes to... someone on tumblr I will edit this later to add a link to the post that inspired this (I'm at school uploading this, some how AO3 is not blocked but tumblr is) and I'm sorry about how shit this probably is, a good chuck of the last bit was written last night when I was half asleep.

“Hey Reeeeeeeeemy.” I look up from my book and sigh, lifting it up out of the way as my boyfriend drapes himself across my lap.

“Yes, Siri?” I lower my book again, laying the arm holding it across his chest.

“I found something very interesting,” he grins, and I smile down at him a little.

“Oh? And what is that?” I run my other hand through his hair. He leans his head into my hand.

“An old legend. It says that,” he pauses and glances around the common room to make sure no one was paying any attention to us before continuing, “if someone who completely loves and trusts the werewolf says their name to them, they’ll turn back into human.” I wince when he says werewolf, halting my movements with my hand.

“And?” He better not be thinking what I think he is thinking.

“I was thinking of trying it, since I know I completely trust and love you.”

Damn it. He is. “No, Sirius.” I sigh when his face falls.

“Why not?” He pouts and I shake my head at him.

“Because that’s really dangerous. I could kill you. Or worse, turn you too. It’s a legend, a myth, Siri, it’s not true and we’re not trying it.”

“Fine. I won’t try it.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

***

“Rem, wake up.” I stir slowly and blink a few times.

“Huh- What?” Sitting up, I rub my eyes.

“Rem, it’s almost sundown you need to go.” I stiffen and look up at Sirius wide eyed.

“ _Fuck_. Thanks for waking me.” I jump out of the worn old arm chair that I had apparently dozed off in, kiss Sirius quickly before darting towards the portrait hole.

“You’re welcome, see you later!” I pause and glance back and wave at him before climbing out of the portrait hole.

“See you later!” I run flat out to the hospital wing and barge inside before hunching over, trying to catch my breath. Madam Pomfrey walks towards me, and I straighten up, nursing a stitch in my side. “S-sorry, Madam Pomfrey… I fell asleep…”

“It’s alright. Come on.” She walks out of the hospital wing and I trail behind her, still trying to catch my breath. She leads me through the castle and out the oak front doors at a brisk pace. We make our way down the grounds toward the whomping willow, and she pulls out her wand. I watch her as she brandishes her wand at the tree, and moments later the branches, that had been swinging madly, stilled.

She beckons me to follow as she strides toward the trunk of the tree and I do. "Remember to come to me in the morning, you hear?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," I nod.

"Good." She nods back. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

She nods again and starts back toward the castle. I watch her retreating form make its way up the darkening grounds until it's out of sight before turning and ducking into the small entryway. I run down the passageway at a crouch for what feels like hours. I feel not only the stitch in my side returning, but the urge to change arriving. I fight it until I finally make it to the end and the ground starts to slope upwards and leds into the Shrieking Shack. Once I am inside the building, I let the change take over.

A loud howl of pain rips past my lips as every bone in my body snaps several times to rearrange themselves. It is over within moments, and I may not feel it now, but I dread the morning when I will feel the effect of this happening twice.

***

James, Peter and I slowly sneak down the dark grounds towards the Whomping Willow. Peter morphs into a rat once we get close and scampers under the raging branches to press against the one knot on the truck that petrifies it. When the branches stop whipping around viciously, we follow Peter, who disappears into the tree.

Immediately upon reaching the Shrieking Shack, James and I morph into a stag and black dog respectively, approaching the stairs that lead to the second floor warily. Many crashes and bangs sound above us, as if furniture was being flung across a room forcefully. Which it probably was.

Prongs ascends the staircase first, me trailing close behind. As soon as we step into the room where Moony is, the werewolf turns and lunges at Prongs, who lowers his head to catch his sharp, outstretched claws in his antlers, the force of the attack making him step back. I let out a small growl, though I am not entirely sure at whom. Prongs rears his head up, knocking Moony free, who just lunges at him again, repeating the process.

Moony abandons his attack on Prongs to shift his attention to throwing the small battered table sitting on the floor across the room. He howls and grabs a piece of the now broken table, projecting it at Wormtail, who lets out a loud squeak and flees the room. Moony then turns to me and I run forward growling and snapping at him. All this earns me is a harsh swipe across my flank, to which I yelp.

Prongs moves to shove Moony away from me with his antlers while I back up. Moony turns to me again and I panic, morphing back to human. "Remus! Stop!" I say, in a last ditch effort. Moony jumps at me, and instead of being knocked to the ground by the pissed off werewolf, like I expected, I find myself sprawled on my back with Remus on top of me.

I blink down at him for a few moments before he stirs. "W-what's going on?" He looks up at me. "Sirius? Why're..." The confusion melts from his face as he goes wide eyed and sits up. "Sirius Black, tell me you didn't?" He demands.

"I can't,  that would be lying, because I did." Remus looks furious and I shrink away from him.

"Did what?" James asks, having morphed back. "What just happened?"

"Sirius had found this old legend a few weeks ago that said if someone who completely trusted and loved the werewolf said their name they would turn back into a human."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" I interject.

"Yes, but you told me you wouldn't try it."

"I panicked, okay? You were attacking us and I didn't know what else to do." I frown when he does not say anything in return. "Rem?"

"You guys shouldn't have ever started coming with me. It's too dangerous, I'm too dangerous."

"Shoosh. So you attacked us one time. You're not getting rid of us that easily. Right, Prongs?"

"Right." He sits down on the floor next to us.

"See? And I know if Peter were here right now he would say the same."

"He would." James adds.

Remus sighs. "You guys are completely mental."

"We know, but you love us anyway."

Remus smiles a little. "Somehow."

"So, do you want to head back to the castle, since you're human?"

Remus shakes his head. "No. Just in case your legend doesn't last the whole time."

"Alright. What do you want to do otherwise then?"

"To be completely honest? Sleep." He responds.

"Okay. Want to stay here on the floor, or up there on the somehow still intact bed?" I ask.

"Bed, preferably." I nod and stand, scooping him up as I do before depositing him on the bed. I crawl in with him and change back into Padfoot. Remus curls himself around me and goes to rest his rest on my side before stiffening. "Sirius." I change back.

"What?"

"Did I do that?" He asks, pointing towards the wound on my side. I blink and look down at it.

"Oh, yeah. You did. But I had forgotten about it because then suddenly you were human." Though, now that I remember that it is there, it starts stinging, as if it’s saying ‘yes, hello, I am here.’ “Hey, don’t frown like that. I’m fine, I promise.”

“But I hurt you..”

“No, shoosh. I’m fine. Go to sleep.” I morph back into Padfoot, curling around him again.

“That’s rude. I was talking to you.” He was smiling, so I knew he was not actually mad. “Fine, I’ll go to sleep.” Remus rests his head against me, carefully avoiding the wounds. I wait until his breathing evens before lifting my head and looking around. James seems to have left; he probably went to find Peter.

I yawn and set my head back down, curling around Remus more. I quickly join him in the land of sleep.


End file.
